Past Hauntings
by Ryuki Kaito
Summary: Just as normal the NCIS LA crew head to work, but unlike a normal day there is a shooting and Deeks gets injured. The crew now have to investigate who is behind this before they go back for Deeks and finish him off.
1. Introduction

The small woman sat silently; as per usual she began filing away the reports from previous assignments of her team. The previous assignment had been painfully simple; a navy seal had gone rogue and deflected away from his squad, he had killed another member of his squad and then fled, hiding out in LA. The only thing was he had left his tracks everywhere and his phone had been constantly on leaving a great GPS signal leading special agent G. Callen and his team straight to the man.  
Despite the case being so easy, paperwork still had to be done. Sam Hanna and G Callen already having handed there's in left the two younger field agents, Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks.  
The small women let out a sigh as the clock struck 9:30am, making the two younger agents late for work. Five minutes later there was still no sign of the two and Eric couldn't wait any longer as another case needed solving by the elite team. Eric let out a whistle which the agents were trained to follow and both G and Sam headed up the stairs.

"Late last night there was a shoot-out on the border of LA" Eric began, leaving a space for his partner to jump in,  
"So far we believe it was a gang fight but with slight complications…" Nell looked back to Eric,  
"These complications have something to do with why this is our case then?" Callen was more-so stating than asking,  
"Exactly, The shoot-out occurred in a marine base and since last night 2 Marines have gone missing and one so far has been reported dead."  
"The dead Marine is Sergeant David Mills, 39, single. It seems his parents though now live in England and have gone off the radar of the US so we don't have a clear way of contacting them" Eric continued, as Nell then picked up from there,  
"How-ever we can trace them as far as there move to the City of Liverpool in England and if needed we can probably pick up help from agencies over there."  
"Mr Beale, Miss Jones… We have a new case" Hetty stood in the door way with concern showing clearly on her face, "Miss Blye and Mr Deeks have been involved in a shooting."

Callen and Sam both gained Hetty's concern instantly,  
"Hetty, Are they okay? When did this happen?" Callen took the lead of the questions,  
"Miss Blye is fine, there is no need to worry for her but Mr Deeks is in a critical condition and is currently in surgery. I have just been contacted about this now and I don't know too much. But I can't stress enough how important it is we find this shooter."  
The team nodded to Hetty, allowing to hear what her orders would be,  
"Mr Beale check the phone calls to and from Mr Deeks phone in the last 48 hours. Miss Jones, check the security cameras outside of both of their houses. Mr Callen and Mr Hanna will accompany me to the hospital to see how they are doing but if you find anything you must report it to me instantly"  
"On it, Hetty" Eric and Nell both jumped back to their computer work and began their assignment as Hetty lead Callen and Sam out of Headquarters.

Kensi sat next to Deeks's bed; he had finally come out of surgery but was still in a critical condition in an intensive care ward. On the plus side he had his own room, probably given to him since he is a cop and had been shot at but the room didn't cure Kensi's uneasy feelings in the slightest. She kept her eyes fixed on her partner at all times not wanting to look away in case something happened. He was attached to an IV which was giving him more blood and he also had tubes up his nose feeding him oxygen. His wounds were mainly to the stomach and chest; luckily none had straight-on hit his heart but a bullet or two was close enough to damage an artery which was lucky to be fixed up in time, altogether he had been shot around 5 times but the hospital weren't 100% sure they had found all the bullets. Kensi sighed, if only she hadn't called him round to her house this wouldn't have happened, maybe she would have been the one in the bed instead of him… But maybe if it had been her she wouldn't of been quick enough to react, maybe she would be dead if it were her.

Hetty soon arrived at the hospital, being greeted by a Doctor who talked to her not as Hetty but as Deeks's next of kin. She was given a full update on him before being led to the room with Callen and Sam following behind.  
"Miss Blye, How are you doing?" Hetty walked being Kensi and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort the special agent.  
"I'm fine…Its Deeks we should be worried about…" Kensi hadn't removed her eye contact from Deeks,  
"I'm sorry to ask this so soon Miss Blye, but what happened?"


	2. Watched

**Hiya! I'm finally back for a few days so I thought It would only be right to update ^^  
I really am grateful for all the story followers and especially thankful for the reviews, taking in mind what people have said I have edited chapter one making sure I have used the right names (Stupid mistakes are etched into my head :P ) and I am now taking a more realistic approach to the story writing so I hope people continue to read this ^^ **

**I'd also like to mention a twitter friend of mine who has set up an account dedicated to Barrett Foa (Eric Beale) the user is looking for more followers and from tonight will be tweeting regularly about NCIS LA and Barrett Foa. The user-name is: TeamBeale.**

**Now for chapter two, Its another short chapter sorry!:**

Hetty beckoned Callen and Sam who then entered Deeks's room completely, Sam shutting the door behind himself after giving a quick glance around to check there were no obvious eavesdroppers. Hetty gave a nod to Kensi who only just caught a look of the nod, being to worried about her partner to take much notice of anyone else. Kensi, already having lost her previous partner, felt double the worry of loosing Deeks.  
"Miss Blye, you must help us to help Mr Deeks... We can't catch this shooter unless you help us by telling us what you know" Hetty spoke gently but her tone made Kensi come to her senses and finally speak.

"Deeks...had a problem, so I offered to give him a lift in to work today" Kensi closed her eyes for a moment and turned to Hetty, looking her in the eye whilst carrying on the story, "A women knocked on my door at around 7am looking for Deeks but she left when I pretended not to know him. I called Deeks to tell him about it and he came running over to my house, but it was as soon as he arrived that the shooting happened"  
"Did you see the shooter,Kensi?" Callen asked, aiming to gain more information to pass on to Eric.  
"They were masked, in a black van with no number plate and blacked out windows" Kensi replied.  
Callen reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his mobile phone, calling one of the most commonly used numbers on his phone, Eric Beale in the OPS centre.

"Oh, Hey Callen, Any news on Deeks?" The technical operator asked, typing still being heard in the background,  
"He's still out of it, In the Intensive care unit" Callen noticed Kensi's eyes become cloudy, "...But the hospital will take care of him, We just need to find who-ever is behind this"  
Eric shouted over Nell, letting her know what Callen had just told him before carrying on with the conversation,  
"Actually, Nell just found something... I'll pass her over" The phone was quickly passed on and Nell took over the talking,  
"Outside of Deeks's house from around 5am-6:30am there was a black van, I checked through the footage from a few of the previous days and the van has been there those exact times for 7 days"  
"Nell, Did you say a Black van?"  
"A black van with blacked out windows and-"  
"No number plate" Callen finished the sentenced and shot a look at Hetty, "Nell, tell Eric to run a search for the van, Now!"  
"On it" Nell put the phone down and Callen began to inform Hetty and the rest of the team,  
"This wasn't random, who-ever was in that black van has been watching Deeks for a while now"

"Kensi, Is there anything else?" Sam finally joined into the conversation,  
"Deeks jumped in the way, the shooters aimed at me but Deeks took the shot" Guilt filled Kensi's face in seconds before she carried on, "And that women... She said something before she left"  
"What was it she said, Miss Blye?" Hetty stepped towards the room's window, lifting the blinds slightly allowing a ray of Sun to slip into the room and her to peak outside.  
"'I know who you are, Special agent Blye'"  
"It seems, Team, Miss Blye's identity has been compromised"


	3. Lead

**Time for chapter 3~ When I am using my own computer I will try to lengthen the chapters a bit but for now I apologize for the shortness.**

****After hearing the story from Kensi, the other two agents G Callen and Sam Hanna headed out in a car to do some investigation of there own into the case. Sam decided it would be a good idea to head over to Kensi's house to try and find any bullet casing's left around, or any other traces that may have been left by the shooters. Something, though , had been bothering Sam since he heard the story.  
"Hey G, Kensi said Deeks went straight over when she called him about the woman, right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That means Deeks knew something... maybe he knows this woman"  
"I'll ask Kensi to keep us updated about Deeks, We can go over when he wakes up"  
"Thanks, G " Sam stepped out of the car which had just pulled up outside Kensi's house as did Callen. Callen stopped and leaned on the car door whilst he phoned Kensi to keep them updated whilst Sam headed down into the drive-way of the house. Small drops of blood were splattered down the drive, with a puddle of blood residing in the door-way. The glass of the down-stairs window was completely shattered, not much of the glass could be seen from the outside as it had obviously fallen inwards from what Sam deduced.

Callen finished on the phone with Kensi and caught up to Sam,  
"That's a lot of blood" He pointed out bending down to have a look, "If this is all Deeks's I'm surprised he's not died from blood loss"  
"Maybe its not all his" Sam glanced around and pointed a finger towards a small camera slyly peaking through a tree, a traffic camera to be exact. Callen nodded and walked into the house whilst Sam phones Ops.  
"Eric, There's a traffic cam outside Kensi's place, Can you check the footage from 7:30am onwards?"  
"Anything specific you're looking for?" The technical operator asked whilst clicking around to get the footage from the camera.  
"Just keep an eye on Kensi's drive... There's a whole load of blood and its impossible for it all to be Deeks's"  
"Pulling up the footage... Now" Both Eric and Sam went quiet for a moment, then Nell took over the call.  
"Sam, I think you and Callen should come back to ops... We may have a lead on this case"

Hetty hung up the phone. She was still in the hospital with Kensi watching over Deeks.  
"Miss Blye, I must head back to Ops. Miss Jones has just reported a lead on the case."  
Kensi turned to Hetty for a moment before her eyes reverted back to Deeks,  
"I know its not easy Miss Blye, But Mr Deeks will be okay." Hetty was now stood at the door of Deeks's room, opening the door and standing in the crack between the door and the door frame, "If anything happens keep me updated Miss Blye" The small woman closed the door and left down the corridor of the hospital.  
"Hey Deeks, think you're gonna wake soon?" Kensi felt strangely reassured by talking to him, even if he couldn't reply. She reached her hand onto his bed and placed her hand ontop of his. She had touched his hand a few times before, they had always been warm giving her a feeling of relaxation but this time his hand was strangely cold making Kensi panic... But the machine monitoring his heart had no change, he was still with Kensi whether she felt so or not.

Back in Ops Eric and Nell played the camera footage one more time, they caught a glimpse of something strange and automatically pulled up facial recognition. Hetty soon arrived, at exactly the right time as always.  
"Have you progressed any further with the new lead?" Hetty studied the screen in ops, "Hmm... I trust you have called Mr Callen and Mr Hanna over already?"  
"Right behind you, Hetty" Callen smirked, Sam following in behind him.  
"Nice for you both to show" Hetty studied the screen once more, "Mr Beale"  
"R-right..." Eric clicked and started to play the footage from the traffic camera, "This is around 30 minutes after the shooting, its the only camera angle we have so you will have to make-do for now" As the footage played it was clear the the camera was alligned to watch the road, the drive-way of Kensi's house only being slightly visible but visible enough to see what happened. A group of around 5 men walked to Kensi's drive and seemed to be inspecting around, they managed to avoid looking at the camera, a Police car then pulled up and the window rolled down, they began speaking before all climbing into the car.  
"Nothing is really visible for a few minutes, but if we skip forwards..." Nell tapped the screen twice and the footage then skipped a few minutes, a man from the passenger side of the car jumped out with a jar, a jar full of red liquid. He disappeared from view when walking further into Kensi's drive but then re-appeared with the jar empty. He got back into the car and they drove off.

"Eric, Can you pull up any audio?" Callen leant on the table in the middle of the room,  
"Audio is up..." Eric clicked to play it and the group listened whilst watching the part of the video where the men spoke to the driver of the police car,  
"Did they get her?" The voice sounded foreign, maybe Italian.  
"He got in the way, But I don't think it was a success" Clearly the man in the police car was American.  
"Where did they take him?"  
"The closest one..." The man in the car gave a nod, and Eric stopped the Audio.  
"Can you get an I.D of any of them?" Callen looked to Eric and Nell,  
"We found a match for the Car driver..." Eric began, "Jonathan Cooke..."  
"Cooke isn't a cop" Nell added, showing the man's file on screen.


	4. LAPD

**Chapter 4 has arrived ^^ Just thought I would give another shoutout for my twitter friend TeamBeale. Make sure to check out his page!**

**Chapter 4~**

The ops room was silent as all the agents stared at the screen, waiting for one another to make a comment that could lead them somewhere. Strangely enough the one who took the opportunity was Nell.  
"Is that Police car not one of the LAPD's?" Nell turned herself to face Hetty who would surely know the answer,  
"That it is, Miss Jones. Mr Beale can you run the number plate?"  
"On it Hetty" Eric memorized the number plate before typing it down on his computer to search, the answer quickly popped up before him.  
"Okay, so according to this the car is registered to LAPD Captain Marcus Joel. The car hasn't been reported missing…"  
"Pull up his files" Callen called over,  
"Right… He's 41, single and has a perfect record" Eric looked over to Nell,  
"But why would someone with a high position in the LAPD not report their car missing?" She queried, speaking the question most were wondering.  
"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, I believe a trip is in order. Mr Beale can you find his address?"  
"Okay… His address is 203 Flower Street"  
"C'mon G" Sam was already at the door, using his head to beckon Callen over to him.

The two agents jumped into Callen's car, Callen turning the engine on to begin their journey to the LAPD agent's house. The journey felt rather quick due to pair's meaningless banter about the recent quietness around HQ without Kensi and Deeks there. Callen spoke about how he would have enjoyed the quiet in a different situation whilst Sam simply went on about how heartless his partner was being. All a joke of course. The two arrived in Flower Street and parked outside Marcus's house. The drive-way wasn't empty, a bright red Beetle resided there and wasn't exactly the most subtle of cars.  
"You sure this guy is LAPD? His sense of vehicle makes him seem more like a clown" Callen knocked on the man's door.  
"Don't be starting about clowns G" Sam gave an extra knock as the man hadn't yet answered.  
"So why have you never froze up around Deeks?" Callen smirked,  
"How could anyone be scared of that fluffy hair?" Sam gave another knock on the door and finally the man answered.

"Agent G Callen, NCIS. This is my partner Agent Sam Hanna. We'd like to ask you a few questions" The man looked genuinely dumb-found as the two agents stood on his door-step wanting to question him,  
"Uh…uhm…Yes of course…R-right this way…" Marcus led the NCIS agents into his house, walking to the front room and sitting down, "Is…there anything I can help you guys with?"  
"Actually… We were wondering about your car" Callen pulled out his phone to bring up a picture,  
"The police car, that is" Sam added as Callen showed Marcus the picture.  
"Y-yes… That's my car for work… I have a week off, I'm actually leaving t-tomorrow for Spain…"  
"That would explain why the car hasn't been reported missing" Sam nodded to Callen who was busy still interrogating the LAPD Captain.  
"Your car was used in a shooting… A shooting that may have been involved with the attempted murder of one of our agents" Callen pulled up a picture of the man driving the car, "Do you know this man?"  
"M-my car has been stolen? I-I have never seen the guy before…" The sound of an engine became louder outside of Marcus's house; Marcus carefully glanced out the window and saw someone heading towards his front door. There was a knock.  
"S-sorry… I'll be one minute…" Marcus left the room and shut the room's door. Click. Sam walked over to the door and placed his ear against it.

"Idiot! You let yourself get caught… The NCIS know who you are…" Marcus was whispering but had lost his strange stutter.  
"G… Marcus isn't telling us something…" Sam turned the handle slowly and silently, put the door wouldn't open. "G! He's locked us in here" Callen slipped his hand into his gun holster and kept his hand on the gun, giving a nod to Sam who immediately charged at the door. Marcus looked back as he heard the door hitting the floor with a thud. Marcus and the police car's driver, Jonathon Cooke, made a run for the police car and took off down the road. Sam and Callen chased after them, Sam sprinting down the road at full speed trying to shoot at the Police car's wheels whilst Callen entered his car and took a side road hoping to be able to cut off Marcus and Jonathon. Marcus's head popped out of the passenger window and began shooting at Sam but at such a distance his aim was hardly enough to even be a metre out from where Sam actually was. Callen drove around the back and reached the end of Flower Street, the police car in sight and heading towards him at frightening speeds. The car jammed on its brakes and skidded down the road. Marcus emerged from the car with a gun in each hand, one gun pointed towards Callen's car and the other at Sam who was quickly approaching on foot.  
"Take another step and I'll shoot both of you!" Marcus shouted, his eyes darting from one NCIS agent to another,  
"Hey Marcus… You know Marty Deeks?" Sam asked him, taking one last step towards the LAPD agent.  
"Deeks? The good-for-nothing detective? Finally been killed then?" Marcus's smirk was smug, well it was until he gained a hard punch thrust into the back of his head. Marcus turned instantaneously and whacked Callen across the face with the hand gun in his right hand before holding the left gun to Callen's chest.  
"Don't forget I have a partner" Callen's eyes moved over to Sam who pulled the trigger on his own gun. Callen ducked and rolled out of the way as Marcus's body hit the ground with blood streaming out from his new bullet hole wound. Callen got to his feet, disarming Marcus by kicking away his weapons before checking his pulse.  
"Shit… Sam… We've killed an LAPD officer…"  
"Hetty ain't gonna be happy with us..."


	5. Deception

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And more about the LAPD and Cooke will be revealed in this chapter… But I'll try not to reveal too much :P And to be honest, I have that many idea's I'm not sure myself where the story is going to take itself, I just let my fingers do the typing.**

**Now for Chapter 5-**

It was silent, an eerie silence that echoed through-out the area. But the area was black, pitch black as the sky would be with-out the moon or stars to light it up. But there was one speck out light reaching down that made a figure visible, but it was only a blur and seemed too far away to make out a real body-shape. His hand reached out, trying to grab onto the blur, but his hand was stuck and wouldn't move. The blur walked closer and closer, becoming slightly more visible each time. He shuck as it approached but couldn't quite understand why until it reached him. The blur was clear but he still couldn't make it out. He felt pain searing through his head and the blur reached closer to him, it was right in front of him but still got closer. What was it trying to do? He tried to back away but couldn't, his body still frozen still. Closer, closer the blur carried on and on. Then everything went into nothingness, the dream had fizzled out. But not for long, he knew it would start again like it always did. Always and always.

Callen and Sam stood in the boat-shed. After their encounter with the LAPD cop and Cooke, they managed to secure Cooke and bring him back with them. Sam thought reporting to Hetty would be the best thing first, at least then getting it out of the way where-as Callen wanted to get straight onto interrogating Cooke. Cooke could be like his shield; as long as Callen was questioning him Hetty wouldn't be able to get him. Callen explained this to Sam and the two of them went to question Cooke.  
"Jonathon Cooke, I'm Special Agent G Callen, and this is my partner Special Agent Sam Hanna" The two walked in and sat at the opposite side of the table from Cooke, "We'd like to ask you some questions"  
Cooke simply glared at the two agents.  
"We know you were driving a Police car this morning and it wasn't yours" Sam mentioned returning the man's glare, "Help us and we can help you, less time in prison…Nicer prison maybe? But that can also go the other way"  
"Fine… I was paid to do it." Cooke told them bluntly,  
"Paid to do what?" Callen leant on the table waiting for the answer,  
"Paid to use the police car to pick up some guys and drop 'em off"  
"Drop them off where exactly?"  
"A hospital"  
"Why? Which one?" Callen demanded, raising his voice.  
"_The closest one" _The man smirked, driving Callen to wits end and before he knew it Cooke was being pinned against the wall by Callen,  
"Which one?!" He growled in Cooke's face, his teeth gritted. Sam came up behind Callen and patted his shoulders, giving him a slight tug away from Cooke,  
"C'mon G, He's not worth it" Sam turned and left the room, Callen behind him but not before shooting an icy glare at Cooke.

Up in ops sat Eric and Nell, they had decided to look over the footage once more.  
"Eric, Here" Nell spoke and Eric stopped the video, "If you look at that man he is holding a red jar… But if you skip forwards a bit…" Eric did as Nell told him,  
"The jar is empty" Eric looked towards Nell, "So what was in that jar?"  
"I don't know, we must be missing something…" Nell paused, "I'll get Hetty"  
It only took a short phone call for Hetty to arrive up in the Ops centre,  
"Is something wrong Miss Jones?" Hetty queried, instantly noticing they had played the footage once more,  
"Hetty… If you watch the clip carefully you can see a man goes into Kensi's drive with a red jar..." Nell explained.  
"But when he leaves its empty…" Eric continued at the same time as playing the clip.  
Hetty nodded and thought for a few moments,  
"First of all, It seems Mr Callen and Mr Hanna have killed an LAPD agent" Both Eric and Nell looked shocked when hearing this, wondering what had brought the shooting on, "Which is why I want you both to go to the crime scene and have a look if that isn't too much trouble, Mr Beale?"  
Eric shook his head,  
"No...No... We will go" Eric stood and so did Nell.  
"If you have a problem call me without hesitation, despite the fact I must deal with Mr Callen and Mr Hanna your safety is of prime importance to us"  
"Right, Hetty" Nell agreed with Hetty and turned to Eric, "You're driving"

Hetty left the ops centre after wishing good luck to Eric and Nell, she then headed towards the boat-shed where she knew Sam and Callen would be hiding out. She arrived and entered the building.  
"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna" As expected they were there, "Why did you not tell me you shot an LAPD agent? I have just had it in the neck from LAPD's chief and the director!"  
"Hetty, the agent was involved in the shooting, he shot at us. If we didn't shoot he would have killed us!" Callen spoke quietly but Hetty could feel the frustration in his voice,  
"Mr Callen you need to understand it isn't your call to decide not to tell me this. At least if I had prior knowledge I would have been prepared and able to protect you better!"  
"Hetty, the group from the footage are at the hospital" Sam interrupted.  
"And you neglected to tell me this as well! You both better get your behinds to the hospital now, Miss Blye has an excellent aim with a gun but you all know full and well how hard it would be for her right now to have to deal with all those men and protect Mr Deeks!"  
Callen dropped his head and stood up, heading towards the door,  
"We won't let them get to Deeks again, Or to Kensi" Callen stated.

Kensi still sat with Deeks, it had only been a day but it felt like forever that she had been unable to speak to her partner. It was strange though… There had been plenty of LAPD agents left outside for Deeks's protection but with-in seconds they had all disappeared, was it time to switch shifts? Kensi shrugged it off, as long as she was sat with Deeks it would all be fine. Or so she thought until she saw a group of men walking down the corridor of the hospital, armed with hand guns that weren't concealed to well. They headed further into the corridor towards Deeks room, with-out the LAPD protection it was easy. Kensi pulled out her phone, calling ops but to her surprise it was Hetty that answered.  
"Eric?" Kensi asked,  
"No, Miss Blye, Its Hetty. Is something the matter?"  
"There's a group of armed men heading towards the room as we speak"  
"Don't worry Miss Blye, Mr Callen and Mr Hanna are on there way"


	6. Nostalgia

**So…I'm going away for a few days now and won't have computer access, If I can update via my phone I will but it may take longer typing it on my phone… But If I can't update I should tell you this writing is keeping me sane so it's impossible to imagine was sort of idiotic crap I will come up with if I don't manage to update…**

**Anyway, If anyone has any questions post them as reviews or message me and I will answer ASAP,  
Now time for chapter 6-**

Yet again the same dream occurred. He was put through the same cycle of pain once more. Maybe on the outside the dream lasted mere seconds but to him it lasted a life-time and continued to drag on longer and longer. This time the blur reached further forwards, its warmth radiated through-out the room and his cold body wanted nothing but to be able to feel that warmth. It was still impossible, his body still frozen still like stone. He felt he would rather die than feel the same dream again but being stuck in the dream meant he could do nothing about it. Yet again the physical pain of the dream started up, this time roaming through-out every inch of his body. It wasn't the pain that bothered him though; it was the lingering need for warmth that would never quite reach him. On the outside Kensi looked down at him, watching a tear flow from the corner of Deeks's left eye.

Kensi leant over the bed and wiped away the tear falling down her partners face. She felt guilt for her way of thinking but at least a tear meant he was truly alive. Kensi steadied her hand, holding firmly to her gun in case of any unwanted intrusions, armed intrusions. The group of men were still in the corridor, harassing a nurse to tell them the correct room of Deeks. How could a simple nurse not tell when surrounded by a group of armed men, or in this case how could the nurse say a word; She simply froze up and stood there shuddering constantly. What alerted the group to Deeks's room though was a ring. A phone rang loud, echoing through-out the hospital room. It was Deeks's phone that lay in a small box of the possessions he had with him at the time of the shooting. Kensi darted over to the box and began routing through it till she grabbed the phone and pulled it out. Strangely the number looked familiar, but not familiar as in work-related, more of a strange nostalgic feeling of familiar. She placed the phone to her ear and answered.

"Hello…Who is this?" Kensi concentrated, waiting for an answer,  
"Hmh hmh" A strange chuckle resonated out of the phone, Kensi moved the phone away from her ear in urge to figure out who the caller was but before she could ask the ringer hung up and the armed men burst through the door. The call was the trigger of finding the room.  
'_Callen and Sam better hurry the hell up!' _Kensi tried to hide out of sight by the bed-side, hoping for her life that they hadn't caught a glimpse of her. At least that way she would stand a chance if needed. The men walked in one at a time, standing at the end of Deeks's bed; by his feet. Kensi silently switched position onto her stomach, sliding under the bed. One of the men pulled out his hand gun. As soon as Kensi noticed the hand gun aimed straight at Deeks's head she pulled the trigger on her own gun aimed the man's foot. Unfortunately for Kensi this caused a chain reaction of the whole group to pull out their hand guns and take aim at both Deeks and Kensi. Kensi slipped out from under the bed and shot a second man in the side before the rest of the group locked on to her and managed to push the female agent into a corner of the room.

"Now… I face a dilemma of sorts… Do I kill you now or allow you to witness the death of your partner?" The voice was definitely Italian, "First, drop your weapon"  
Kensi glared at the man, maybe if she could keep hold of the gun she would find an opening and take them all out. The man wasn't impressed, he raised his fist and unleashed a punched to Kensi's cheek which she had no choice but to take. The force of the punch caused a small wound to open on her cheek and bleed instantly, but luckily only slightly.  
"I said drop your weapon! Comply with my orders and you might live a little longer" Along with the groups 'Alpha' figure, two more stood beside him holding their hand-guns towards Kensi, the other man that she had shot in the foot was holding himself up against the bed gritting his teeth, his hand gun was aimed towards Deeks. The final member of the little gang was the man who Kensi shot in the side; he simply lay on the ground clutching his wound. As Kensi still ignored the man's orders he raised his hand-gun to her head level.  
"You have 5 seconds before I shoot." A smirk appeared on his face "5…4…3…2…1…0"

Bang. Bang. Bang.  
A final gun was shot and 5 bodies lay on the floor, at least 3 of which being dead.  
"Kens! Are you alright?" Callen and Sam finally stood at the door way, their weapons just having received a warm-up. Kensi rubbed her cheek,  
"I'm good, Would be better if I felt like I'm actually going to be able to eat later" Kensi's voice contained more relief than anything.  
"What about Deeks?" Sam didn't feel a need to worry about the unconscious agent being hit with Kensi being next to him, but checking was always a good place to begin a conversation.  
"Deeks is fine" Kensi nodded with a sigh, walking to the other side of the bed before sitting down next to her Partner, "He still hasn't woke yet"  
"He'll be fine Kens… Eric and Nell have gone to check out you're house again and hopefully they will find something…" Callen told her, trying to reassure Kensi,  
"And you know how good Nell is out of the office" Sam added with his trade mark smile.  
"Eric's out of Ops?" Kensi was rather shocked, it wasn't often the technical operator (Computer geek) got out of HQ, "Did something happen?"  
"We shot a cop… No biggie" Callen joined in with Sam's smile, "That brings me to a questions though, Where have the LAPD assigned here gone?"  
"I was wondering the same thing" Kensi reached over to the table across Deeks's bed and snagged his 'hospital jelly', it was at least something she could eat with a swollen cheek.  
"Maybe we need to check in with the LAPD again" Callen was about to call Hetty before he turned back to Kensi, "Is there anything else we should know?"  
"What alerted the men to Deeks was his phone, it rang and it seemed like they expected it."  
"We need Eric back in Ops…" Callen looked down to the two men still on the floor who had minor injuries "We'll get these two patched up and bring them in to the boat shed"


	7. Secret

**I found an app on my phone allowing me to type this out and upload it... I actually wrote this on Wednesday but my phone wouldn't allow me to post this... Anyway, I have returned and will try to write something longer tomorrow (Despite the fact I am completely knackered and out of it from my holiday) Oh and sorry for the bad layout, blame the phone :P**

**My apologies for the length and the time it has taken to get this out.**

Chapter 7-

It was now morning. Despite the groups intentions of staying on the case over night they knew Hetty would never allow it, and right they were. Everyone went home and slept apart from Kensi who stayed over at the hospital with Deeks. Pulling Kensi away from her partners hospital bed was something not even Hetty was capable of.

The rest of the team arrived at Ops as usual, Eric and Nell already there having been stuck into there work for at least half an hour now. Hetty, Sam and Callen entered Ops together, Callen already having a job for the technical operator.

"Eric, I need you to check Deeks's phone for the last incoming call" Callen moved closer to Eric watching over his computer monitor to see what popped up.

"Actually... Eric and I found something yesterday" Nell informed them all quickly, "As you know we went to check out Kensi's house, and the drive was coated in blood. The blood was way to much to be all Deeks's, so we took a few samples and although a lot of it is a match to Deeks some isn't... It isn't actually real blood. Just a clever concoction that seems very similar unless checked by a professional."

Hetty narrowed her eyes at Nell,

"Do you mean to say you have figured something out, Miss Jones?"

"Well, we've been led to believe the blood was placed there to make uninformed people think Deeks passed away from the blood loss... The only thing we can't figure out exactly is why someone would want to do that..."

"Maybe there is more than one group at work here" Sam folded is arms, "What if there are 2 groups, whoever carried out the objective gets a reward by who-ever has hired them-that is if they've been hired"

"Its possible" Callen looked away from the computer screen, "Maybe those goons from last night will know something, we can go get them from the hospital and bring them to the boat shed"

"Well it looks like you two have a plan of action" Hetty gave a nod, "You better go and see if you can find anything"

Callen and Sam were quick to leave HQ when it was allowed by Hetty, the two agents heading straight to the hospital to pick up the surviving group members last night. Hetty was stiil in ops with Eric and Nell.

"Uhh Hetty you might wanna see this..." Eric span around in his chair to face Hetty before spinning back on his chair and pulling it up on the big screen.

"I've managed to get a match on the number from Deeks's phone... Its an ex-marine with PTSD" Eric told Hetty who looked closely at the screen,

"And the marines name?"

"See for yourself..." Eric pulled up the marines full file on screen for Hetty who shook her head,

"For now Mr Beale we should keep this to ourselves... It could cause more trouble than good if anything" Hetty walked over to the door to leave ops "Keep tracking him, if we do need anything from him it will be assigned for yourself and Miss Jones to find out"

Nell waited till Hetty left the room before speaking to her partner, Eric.

"Is there something I'm not getting about this marine?" She asked,

"The Marine is connected to Kensi" Eric began clicking continiously on his keyboard and mouse until he managed to fully activate a GPS signal on the marine's phone.

"So Hetty left it with us to stop Callen and Sam worrying about Kensi as well" Nell turned to Eric, "maybe we should go on another field trip?"

"Two days on a row? Lucky" Eric smiled.


End file.
